Crobat
' '''Zubat', labeled The Pain Magnet, in Total Pokemon Island, while Golbat, labeled The Depressed Pain Magnet, was a camper on Total Pokemon Island as a member of the Killer Kyogres. He evolved into Golbat in Episode 17: Obstacle Crush! after he was eliminated. He return in Total Pokemon World Tour, he was a member of the Deadly Darkrais, and has reached to merge. He evolved again in Episode 26: Bellsprout's Fantastic Flying Festival!, as Crobat. A running joke on the show is how he can be injured in any circumstance. It was mentioned by Cacturne 'Are You Board of this Game?' that he has sustained 157 injuries, both on, and off, screen in TPI. Coverage Personality Of all characters, Crobat is probably one of the ones who changed the most over the course of the series. This is partially due to his different behavior during different periods of his evolutions, as well as his personal life. As a Zubat, he had low self esteem and felt very weak and helpless, as Zubat are known as common pests. He also was a pain magnet, although very few times did Pokemon notice or help him out. During his trials, he was often laughed at and made fun, even occasionally being sacrificed because of his ability to heal quickly. The only time he was cared for was when he sacrificed himself for Mawile, and he was voted off for it. Despite this, Zubat had a big heart, and often went out of his way to help others, such as Houndoom, Mawile, and Pidgeot (though this was because he had a crush on her). As a Golbat, his self esteem shrunk even further and he fell into a deep depression due to loneliness- since he was known as a pain magnet, most friends and girls stayed away from him, causing him to feel ugly, weak, and miserable. Golbat was arguably his darkest stage, where he was mostly angsty, gloomy, and somber until Honchkrow cheered him up. As a Crobat, he has put all of his past behind him and as a result, most of his positive traits as a Zubat have returned and flourished. Crobat is confident and calm, using a surprisingly quick brain and pleasant personality to solve his problems. He is noted for carrying himself different, and becoming a lot more attractive as a result. He is a gentleman and still goes out of his way to help out others, as evidenced with Gliscor's problems. As a Zubat and Golbat, his "curse" often hurt him, although it was partially out of him expecting it to happen and doing little to change it. As a Crobat, his "curse" has diminished to minor inconveniences, such as being late for a meeting, getting somewhat bad luck, and finding hair in his food. Total Pokemon Island: Total Pokemon World Tour: Total Pokemon Redux: Trivia * If Zubat-Crobat was human, he'd probably be skinny and dress in crappy clothes when he was Zubat, dress like a goth when he was Golbat, before shaping up and dressing in nice coats and clothes as a Crobat. * Zubat received the first automatic elimination in the series. * Zubat's curse occurred when he ran into a Dusclops when he was young. Accidentally angering the creature, the Dusclops put a minor "curse" on Zubat. * His running gag is his status as a pain magnet. This has shifted to the background, and instead, Crobat seems to have minor annoyances in his life (being late for meetings, getting his small plans ruined). * Crobat has been noted to be a strong singer for all three seasons, although this was rarely noticed during TPWT. As a Zubat, he was noted to sound very feminine when he sang. * He's one of the few three-timers to improve his performances each season. The others were Gliscor and Luxray. Category:Total Pokemon Series Category:Males Category:Poison-types Category:Flying-types Category:Total Pokemon Island Competitors Category:Total Pokemon World Tour Competitors Category:Total Pokemon Redux Competitors Category:Killer Kyogres members Category:Deadly Darkrais members Category:Victorious Vileplumes members